nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert McNamara - Quotes
Starting :"There's power nearby, there has to be." :— At the beginning. :"Electricity is required to continue this war." :— At the beginning. :"We must find the switch if we want to last." :— At the beginning. Killing a Zombie :"I'm happy to see you die." :— Upon getting a kill. :"Each zombie dead is another man living." :— Upon getting a kill. :"Lesson 2: Rationality will not save you, fellows." :— Upon getting a kill; A reference to the second lesson in The Fog of War. :"Living dead: maybe, but I'll still outlive ya!" :— Upon getting a kill. :"Hands off the Mac, Jack!" :— Upon getting a kill. :"U-S-A! U-S-A!" :— After a knife kill. :"The time is now!" :— After knife kill. :"BIG MAC ATTACK!" :— After a knife kill. :"Death to death!" :— After a knife kill. :"Calculate that, chomper!" :— After a knife kill. :"Dominance!" :— After a knife kill. :"It was...inevitable." :— After a knife kill :"Die. Now." :— After a knife kill :"You are the sickness, I am the medicine." :— Upon getting a headshot. :"See first with your mind, and then with your eyes." :— Upon getting a headshot. :"Remember my favorite Broadway Show: I Dismember Mama!" :— Upon getting a headshot. :"Take it by that, zombie shit!" :— Upon getting a headshot. :"I will give you something to moan about!" :— Upon getting a headshot. :"Discard what is of no use, SUCH AS YOUR HEAD!" :— Upon getting a headshot. :"I SAID DIE!" :— Upon getting a headshot. :"Huh! I made a goop, it's a goop!" :— Upon getting an explosive kill. :"BOOM! Fury!" :— Upon getting an explosive kill. :"Things that go boom usually die." :— Upon getting an explosive kill. :"I dubbed this up: shock and awe!" :— Upon getting an explosive kill. :"Your death creates a nauseating Fog of War!" :— After killing a Gas Zombie, obvious reference to McNamara's documentary, The Fog of War. :"I'm an stone-cold killer." :— Upon getting a kill with Winter's Howl/Winter's Fury. :"Die again, and again, and AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"Back to hell demon-spawn!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"This is how one stimulates progress!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"Not yet we have a single defense policy: DEATH TO ZOMBIES!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"They didn't call me the whiz-kid for nothing." :— Upon multiple kills. :"Lesson number 8: Be prepared to re-examine your reasoning." :— Upon multiple kills. :"Really, I have only just begun!" :— Upon multiple kills. :"Be happy; you have another arm." :— When destroying a zombie's limb. Being hit by a Zombie :"Watch the hair!" :— After being hit by zombie. :"Ugh... crawler!" :— When attacked by a crawling zombie. :"Nixon... you have just soiled your pants." :— When attacked by a crawling zombie. :"The probability of you touching me again is ZERO! Hah!" :— After killing a zombie that attacked him. :"You will pay for that, rot-face!" :— After killing a zombie that attacked him. Downed or revived :"Lesson 10: Never say never!" :— When downed. :"The last stand of McNamara!" :— When downed. Reference to the perk Last Stand. :"Give me a revive! There's too many to handle alone!" :— When downed. :"I'm down!" :— When downed. :"No, it is not over yet." :— After being revived. :"I thank you for your support." :— After being revived. :"I am in your debt." :— After being revived. :"Thank you! I will not let you down!" :— After being revived. Hellhounds (These quotes were to be used as proven in PC audio files until the creation of the Pentagon Thief) :"If the President is allergic to them, then I am too." :— At the start of a Hellhound round :"Ugh... Smells worse than a wet dog." :— At the start of a Hellhound round :"Here, puppy puppy, I have a treat for you." :— At the start of a Hellhound round :"Could use a dog trainer here." :— At the start of a Hellhound round :"Uglier than Nixon's dog, Checkers." :— At the start of a Hellhound round :"The President didn't appreciate your canine dander." :— After killing a Hellhound :"I'm blowing every dog away!" :— After killing a Hellhound :"Watch it Dick." :— After killing a Hellhound :"Take that brimstone stink elsewhere, beast!" :— After killing a Hellhound :"Submit! No dogs allowed." :— After killing a Hellhound :"There's only one alpha here, and his name is Jack." :— After killing a Hellhound :"More like Hellpuppies!" :— After killing a Hellhound :"I will use your hides to carpet my den, mongrels!" :— After killing a Hellhound :"PSA of the day: Spay and neuter your dogs." :— After killing a Hellhound Ammo :"Almost out!" :— When low ammo. :"Guess I shouldn't have made those budget cuts." :— When low ammo. :"Get me the ammo dammit!" :— When low ammo. :"I'm leakin' lead here!" :— When low ammo. :"My accounting suggests that I still need to find some more rounds." :— When out of ammo. :"Zero times two is still zero!" :— When out of ammo. :"No ammo? Time to get dirty..." :— When out of ammo. Buying weapons off the wall :"Today I hunt death." :— After buying any weapon. :"Line 'em up so I can knock 'em down." :— After buying M14. :"This will do." :— After buying a MP5K off the wall. :"SMG! Recommended use, short bursts for maximum elicitation of death." :— After buying a PM63 off the wall. :"This weapon does not suit my disposition, but it suits the situation." :— After buying an AK-74u off the wall. :"Automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges... genius!" :— After buying a MPL off the wall. :"Devastation is at hands!" :— After buying an Olympia off the wall. :"In order to do good, you may have to engage in evil." :— After buying a Stakeout off the wall. :"Damn, my math was wrong!" :— When attempting to buy a weapon without requisite money.Also said when cleaning debris/opening a door without enough money Power-ups :"An exponential solution." :— Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. :"Finally full." :— Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. :"I needed that!" :— Upon getting a Max Ammo power-up. :"This will hold them for few seconds." :— Upon getting a Carpenter power-up. :"Yes! Time to resupply!" :— Upon getting a Carpenter power-up. :"I calculate success." :— Upon getting a Double Points power-up. :"X times P equals to... more points than Rockefeller!" :— Upon getting a Double Points power-up. :"Here I come!" :— Upon getting a Insta-Kill power-up. :"It's knife time." :— Upon getting a Insta-Kill power-up. :"Your burning flesh warms my heart." :— Upon getting a Nuke. :"A cure for the living impaired." :— Upon getting a Nuke. :"The use of nuclear deterrence is approved." :— Upon getting a Nuke. Perk-a-Colas :"This will enhance my defense capability two-fold." :— Upon buying Jugger-Nog. :"Ugh! Did anyone check the expiration date?" :— Upon buying Quick Revive. :"Whoo, faster reload well worth the money spent!" :— Upon buying Speed Cola. :"Double Tap! *speaks quickly* Increases the fire rate by thirty percent." :— Upon buying Double Tap Root Beer. Pack-a-Punch :"This reminds me of Step 6: Get the data!" :— While waiting for Pack-A-Punch machine. This is one of the lessons shown in the documentary The Fog of War. :"It's better be worth it!" :— While waiting for Pack-a-Punch Machine. :"Weapon is powerful as the United States military!" :— After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. :"No more Mr. Nice secretary!" :— After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. :"Gotta send one of these to the USMC." :— After receiving a Pack-a-Punched weapon. Mystery Box :"My appraisal to machine gun is one of approval." :— After getting a FAMAS from Mystery Box. :"This will cut down zombies without question." :— After getting a Commando from Mystery Box. :"This will do nicely." :— After getting a G11 from Mystery Box. :"My appraisal to this weapon is one of approval." :— After getting a Spectre from Mystery Box. :"Seven hundred rounds, two minutes of continuous fire? I approve." :— After getting a HK21 from Mystery Box. :"Precise weapon for a man of precision." :— After getting a Dragunov from Mystery Box. :"This weapon suits my disposition." :— After getting a L96A1 from Mystery Box. :"Perfect for close encounters." :— After getting a SPAS-12 from Mystery Box. :"It's time to fill their bellies with lead!" :— After getting a HS-10 from Mystery Box. :"This is unacceptable!" :— After getting a Python from Mystery Box. :"This poorly made weapon needs a memorandum." :— After getting a CZ75 from Mystery Box. :"Two hands plus two guns equals to... four hundred dead Zeds!" :— After getting a Dual-Wielded CZ75 from Mystery Box. :"Lesson number 5: Proportionality should be a guideline in war." :— After getting a China Lake from Mystery Box. :"Explosives, approved." :— After getting a Crossbow from Mystery Box. :"Revenge is a dish best served cold." :— After getting a Winter's Howl from Mystery Box. :"Insufficient funds..." :— When attempting to use the Mystery Box without requisite money. Interactive :"You're skills in battle are to be envied, Mr. President." :— When Kennedy gets a headshot :"A fine shot by a fine man!" :— When Kennedy gets a headshot :"I'll be your wingman anytime!" :— When Kennedy gets a headshot :"That's it. Never let some force other than reason shape reality." :— When Kennedy gets a headshot :"I have never seen such precision!" :— When Kennedy gets a headshot :"Hold 'em off Jack! I'm coming!" :— When Kennedy is swarmed :"Stay the tide, Mr. President! You can do it!" :— When Kennedy is swarmed :"Mr. President, watch your six!" :— When Kennedy is swarmed :"Do it, Jack! Now is the time!" :— When Kennedy is swarmed :"Show them why you won in 1960!" :— When Kennedy is swarmed :"Tear them apart, Mr. President!" :— When Kennedy makes a crawler :"You knock 'em down, I'll sweep 'em up!" :— When Kennedy makes a crawler :"Finish them, Jack!" :— When Kennedy makes a crawler :"Show them what a Kennedy is all about!" :— When Kennedy makes a crawler :"Right on! You jacked their legs!" :— When Kennedy makes a crawler :"You took the shamble out of the shambler, Mr. President!" :— When Kennedy makes a crawler :"Jack, that monkey is dangerous!" :— When Kennedy gets the Monkey Bomb :"Release the monkey, Jack! Quickly!" :— When Kennedy winds up the Monkey Bomb :"You have the luck of the Irish, Mr. President!" :— When Kennedy gets the Monkey Bomb :"Be careful! That one's loaded!" :— When Kennedy winds up the Monkey Bomb :"Wind it up, Jack! I like it when you dance!" :— When Kennedy winds up the Monkey Bomb :"I think your one-liners made their heads explode, Dick." :— When Nixon gets a headshot :"Lucky doesn't BEGIN to describe it!" :— When Nixon gets a headshot :"Nixon, belief and seeing are both wrong. Do it again and I MIGHT be impressed." :— When Nixon gets a headshot :"Next time, do it on purpose, Dickie Nix." :— When Nixon gets a headshot :"What, are you inviting them to a tea party, Dick?" :— When Nixon is swarmed :"It's your whining, Dick, JUST SHUT UP!" :— When Nixon is surrounded by zombies :"Kill them, Nixon! Don't dance with them!" :— When Nixon is swarmed :"Clearly, you need help, Nixon!" :— When Nixon is swarmed :"Nixon, you continue to disappoint!" :— When Nixon is swarmed :"Efficiency is far from your best quality, Richard." :— When Nixon makes a crawler :"Stop playing with your food, Dick!" :— When Nixon makes a crawler :"You call yourself an American?" :— When Nixon makes a crawler :"Discipline, Dick, DISCIPLINE!" :— When Nixon makes a crawler :"Making things worse does not make things better!" :— When Nixon makes a crawler :"Is that monkey your sister, Dick?" :— When Nixon gets the Monkey Bomb :"Wind it up and hold on to it, Nixon." :— When Nixon winds up the Monkey Bomb :"Detonate it, don't play with it, fool!" :— When Nixon winds up the Monkey Bomb :"(Sighs) Just like a Republican. Afraid to get his hands dirty." :— When Nixon is winding up the Monkey Bomb :"Dump the monkey, Dick! You got enough on your hands!" :— When Nixon is winding up the Monkey Bomb Other :"A secret to which I was not privy? Startling." :— When the "Won't Back Down" music easter egg is activated :"Not enough money? Time to re-examine the budget!" :— When attempting to open a door without requisite points. :"I'm surrounded! Give me a hand!" :— When surrounded by zombies. Category:Quotes Category:"Five"